The Leopard Knight and The Moon Princess
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: The classic knight love story. A Duftmon named Derek and a Dianamon named Luna fall in love, but an Apollomon named Apollo, also loves Luna. So, he kidnaps her and takes her to a hidden place and tried to force her into marrying him. Can Derek, Luna's family, and the RKs save her? Read from one-to-one P.O.Vs. Also enjoy some hidden loves. Enjoy! I own nada.


Chapter 1: The Princess and the Leopard.

_I was sitting in the garden with my eyes shut. " Duftmon? I know your awake!" someone said in a feminine voice. I opened one eye and saw Crusadermon standing there with an arm load of roses. He did not look happy at all. " Oh boy. What did Magnamon do this time?" I thought and went back to sleep. " DUFTMON GET THE HELL UP!" Crusadermon yelled and kicked the bench I was sleeping on half-way across the garden. "WAHHH!" I yelled as I was flung with the bench. " Now will you listen to me?" Crusadermon asked in his feminine voice. " Fine…. But what ever it is I had nothing to do with it." I said and pulled out a daisy from my hair. " My most prized roses were smashed this morning, and the reason I'm telling you this is because feline paw prints were found all over the area the roses were in." He said and put one of his pink armored fingers on my chest. I knew what he was suggesting. He thinks I went into Leopard mode and tried to race UltraForceVeemon. "Ok. First, Ultra is out on a mission and has been for over two weeks. Second, I would notice where I was and then go onto the pathway. Third, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS ME WHO RUINED YOUR ROSES! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A SABORLEOMON OR ANOTHER FELINE DIGIMON!" I yelled in his face. He staggered back a little bit, but Hey. At lest I was off the hook. He walked off, but not before he kicked me where no male digimon wants to be kicked. I collapses on a patch of moss and fell asleep. " Derek… I miss you…" Someone said but when I looked no one was there. " I miss you, Luna." I said and went to sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ? P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I looked out my window sadly. The sun was just setting and it made me sad. " Princess Luna? Are you still awake Princess?" someone said outside my door. " Yes. I'm still awake." I said sadly and removed my white, blue, and pink helmet. My midnight blue hair fell to the ground as a Lilamon came in. " Oh, Princess. Why must you wear your armor all day and night?" The Lilamon asked as she brushed my silver-blue hair with a moonstone brush. " I'm sorry. I just feel like this armor protects me from pain." I said sadly. " Princess your going to find someone someday. Your mother found her love in collage, but you can find yours now." Lilamon said and braided my hair. I sighed, and though back to when I was a Lunamon. I had met the funniest digimon in the world. He was the son of a SaborLeomon, and I was a Princess. I still remember the nickname I had given him. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_I was a Lunamon, crying under an oak tree because my mother and father had died. " Hey! This is my territory!" someone yelled from inside the tree. " I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone lived here. I…" I had said and burst out crying more. " Hey don't cry. I'm sorry for how I yelled at you." someone said and a Leormon came out from behind the tree. I ignored him and kept on crying. " Hey I know. Come with me. I know something that will make you happy." He said and pulled my arm. He pulled till we reached a small village. " Hey! Mom! Dad! I have a customer! And she needs some happiness." He yelled and made me cover my ears. A Leopardmon and SaborLeomon ran out of a hut. " Oh my. She does need some happiness." The Leopardmon said and put me on her back. She nodded at the SaborLeomon and he roared louder that anything I had ever heard. A horde of feline, beast, and steel digimon stampeded up to us. " Everyone! Lets put on a show for our guest." The SaborLeomon said proudly. They cheered and get a stage, a table for me, and a chair set up in 5 minutes. " Welcome Lunamon! To The Greatest Show In Digi-World." The digimon yelled with joy. I laughed and laughed as the show moved along. " And now… For our Final Act. Our Very own Royal Knight In-training… Its Leormon!" An Andromon said as the Leormon from before leaped onto the stage. He did ten back flips in the air then using " Roaring Flames" he made a crescent moon in the air. I gasped and tears of joy filled my eyes. " And That was The Greatest Show in Digi-World!" The digimon yelled and disappeared in a blue mist. Only Leormon, Leopardmon, and SaborLeomon were left. I was clapping hard and laughing. " Glad that worked. Thank you Mother. Thank you Father." Leormon said and bowed to his parents. " Hey. You need a nickname. I cant just call you Leormon forever. How about…" I began but was interrupted by a Lalamon, and Layamon flying up to me. " Princess Luna! Your alright! Thank your parents." Lalamon said with joy. " W-W-What!? You're the princess!?" Leormon yelled in surprise. I simply nodded. " Wow! Oh and you can call me Derek." He said as I was taken away.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>_**_" Princess? Are you alright? Your cheeks. Their crimson!" Lilamon said with deep concern. I snapped out of my flashback and blinked a few times. I looked in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were crimson. " Were you thinking about that Leormon?" She asked with a smirk. " You may go now." I said and walked out to the tarsi. She left and I looked at the moon. I saw the faint image of Derek, and it changed to a Leomon, then a Beastmon, and stopped on Duftmon. Tears filled my eyes at the sight of this and I said, " Derek… I miss you…" I felt a faint, yet warm hand on my cheek and saw the faint image of Derek as a Duftmon looking at me. " I miss you too, Luna." It said and disappeared. I looked at the stars and wished that I could be free and be able to see Derek again. I heard a soft giggle and looked up. Above me, on the roof were six digi-gnomes and a little girl. " Your wish is granted." She said and disappeared in a hurricane of digi-gnomes. I ignored that and went to sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hello ! DarkEmpressmon here and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Trust me it gets better. And I am accepting OC digimon. <strong>OC DIGIMON ONLY PEOPLE! <strong>Please leave a review and a link so I may see how this digimon acts. You may also put in a digimon from one of your stories or one that exists._


End file.
